The Middle Name Crisis
by bxblover
Summary: Well, not a crisis perhaps, so much as a...reveal. Kurt and Blaine learn each other's names. One-shot. Klaine. Just...fluff, I suppose!


Title: The Middle Name Crisis

Started 7/1/11 12:24 a.m.

Finished 7/3/11 4:18 a.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>An enchanted grin lit Kurt's face as he was pulled through the elegant, ornamental hallways of Dalton Academy. The walls were adorned with exquisite murals and the windows had curtains. Curtains! And he was privy to all this lovely scenery just to catch a performance by the Warblers; the glee club at Dalton, who were, apparently, just like rock stars. It was as close to heaven as he could imagine a school being. That perception was only enhanced by the dreamy private school boy holding his <em>hand<em> as they jogged through the hallway. _Blaine_, he reminded himself. _Blaine…what a beautiful name! Now I know how Fanny Brice felt in Funny Girl_! Right on cue Blaine looked back at Kurt, saw his look of awe, and grinned back. Kurt blushed a brilliant red.

* * *

><p>"You're out of your mind. Bashful was <em>so<em> the gay dwarf!"

Kurt and Blaine were currently waiting in line at a coffee shop called The Lima Bean, a place that Kurt had driven by before but never actually stopped in. At Kurt's initial confusion for this meeting place Blaine had explained that it was a popular Dalton hang out. And _somehow_ the innocent conversation in the parking lot about going to the movies had morphed into a (clearly) rather strange debate about gay Disney characters.

"Please," Blaine scoffed, adjusting the scarf around his neck. "Dopey was in love with Doc. Period."

"Oh come on, Doc was old enough to be his father. Didn't you notice that Dopey was the only one without a beard?"

Blaine just shrugged and grinned. "He wanted a sugar daddy."

Kurt giggled, covering his mouth and glancing around with a mix of nervousness and excitement. He wasn't used to discussing gay topics so openly in public. Nobody was asking him to lower his voice or change the subject. No, Blaine was actively participating in the conversation, smiling and listening. It was…refreshing, to say the least.

"Well alright, can we at least agree that Wiggins was gay?"

"Oh, of course," Blaine agreed heartily as they approached the counter. "Medium drip please. What are you having Kurt?"

"Um…a nonfat mocha. Grande," Kurt said, reaching into his messenger bag to pull out his wallet.

"Ah-ah-ah. Allow me." The older boy handed the barista a ten.

A little thrown off, Kurt looked helplessly from Blaine to the barista then back again. "Oh, you don't have to pay for me Blaine."

"I know, but I want to," he said plainly, and Kurt was left speechless. A super cute boy was buying him coffee! Super cute, and _gay_ no less! He cleared his throat, fighting the blush rising in his cheeks.

"Well it just doesn't seem fair. We've only known each other for a couple weeks and you've paid for everything we've done. I don't even know your last name yet and you—"

"Anderson."

Kurt blinked as they made their way out of the line. "What?"

"Anderson; that's my last name. Now be quiet you, and let me pay for your coffee," Blaine said with a chuckle, pulling a couple napkins from the dispenser.

The countertenor giggled back and shifted on his feet. "Okay…thank you." _Blaine Anderson…I love it_!

Once they got their coffees they moved to a small table near the door. They sipped for a while in a silence that Kurt was surprised to find wasn't remotely awkward. He had only known this boy for a brief amount of time, but they had already shared so much that it seemed like they didn't really need to force small-talk. They were just content to share each other's company sometimes. He was busy smiling to himself about what this could mean when Blaine broke the silence. But Kurt had been so lost in his own thoughts he'd missed it. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, what about you?"

"What do you mean," Kurt questioned, taking another sip of his mocha.

"Your last name. I assume you have one as well?" The soloist's eyes sparkled humorously.

"Oh!" Kurt laughed nervously. "Hummel."

Hazel eyes shifted thoughtfully. "Hmm…Kurt Hummel," he said experimentally, then grinned. "I like it. It sounds precious."

Kurt blushed and lowered his eyes modestly. "Why thank you." He tilted his head and pretended to think something over. "Blaine Anderson. Sounds very upper-crust."

Blaine chuckled over a sip of his coffee. "Wow. I don't know whether to be amused or offended."

The brunette didn't offer a clue. He only smiled and blotted his mouth with a napkin.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed happily for what felt like the millionth time this week. It was finally real. He and Blaine were dating! And now with Regionals over they could spend time together in a romantic context without feeling guilty. They had gone on their first official date, told all the necessary people in their lives, and even held hands walking to class. It was utter bliss.<p>

Currently they were curled up together on Kurt's living room sofa watching TV; Blaine's arm wrapped warmly around his waist, their hands loosely threaded together on Blaine's lap. They were both blushing, still getting used to the intimacy of it all.

Misinterpreting the contented sound, the older boy lightly pressed at his waist. "Are you okay?"

The countertenor smiled sweetly at him through his lashes. "I'm wonderful."

Blaine smiled back. "Yes you are."

The sincere reply was corny, and cliché, and Kurt ate it up, giggling and blushing. When he looked up again he happened to notice that his…boyfriend…was affectionately staring him, his eyes lost and love-struck and his smile wide. "Penny for your thoughts," he said with a grin.

The soloist chuckled. "I'm just…I'm happy. We're _dating_." He said it with a laugh, like it was a sudden epiphany. And even though it might be strange to some, Kurt understood. He understood because he was thinking the exact same thing; thinking it in the same disbelieving tone. "I'm dating Kurt," he added proudly. "I'm dating Kurt—…" He cut himself off and his brows furrowed in thought.

"Kurt…_Hummel_," the paler teen supplied in confusion.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I know. I was just planning on using your middle name there, and I realized that…" He blushed a little and shook his head again. "I have no idea what your middle name is."

Blue eyes widened and he instinctively shifted away slightly. "Oh. Well that's no big deal. It doesn't bother me."

"Well it bothers me," The other boy countered, pulling their bodies closer again. "Come on Kurt. I can't let a guy be my boyfriend without knowing his middle name," he teased playfully, pulling tighter on a slim waist to make it clear that he was joking.

Kurt only sighed and looked away. "It's a little weird."

His boyfriend simply shrugged. "Most middle names are. Come on, tell me! I promise not to laugh." He disentangled their hands and raised his right hand by his head. "I swear on a stack of Vogues."

The brunette shifted uncomfortably and licked his lips. His voice was quiet and uncertain as he said, "Elizabeth." He braced himself for the laughter he knew would follow.

But it never came. Instead Blaine just asked in a curious voice, "…Elizabeth? Really?"

The younger boy shrugged and started playing with his fingernails. "It was my mom's name. When I was very little I thought it was so pretty, and I liked it so much that I would march around the house saying 'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.' My dad didn't really have an opinion about middle names, and mom thought it was really cute, so it just sort of stuck."

He ducked his head in embarrassment as he waited for the other teen to speak. He didn't really mind; he was actually proud to be able to share something with his mother, but it was still a _girl's_ name.

"Cornelius."

He looked up at the soloist, who had a slight quirk in his lips. "What?"

"Cornelius," he said again, and sighed with a resigned smile. "Blaine Cornelius Anderson."

Kurt's mouth fell open in shock. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah." He grinned, despite the blush on his cheeks. "Anytime someone tries to ask my middle name I just use the C, like with Alex P. Keaton."

The countertenor laughed in disbelief. "But…why Cornelius?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "My mom has a thing for Hello Dolly. I guess I'm just lucky I didn't get stuck with Barnaby or Horace."

"Or Rudolph," Kurt supplied, trying to suppress his smile.

"Very true." The older teen agreed, and took Kurt's hand again. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…I love it."

His heart did a double-beat and he stared into hazel eyes. "Really?"

Blaine pressed a warm kiss to his forehead. "Really. It's just another facet of your uniqueness Kurt. And it's made even more special by the fact that it's something you'll always have of your mother's."

Kurt smiled and leaned into the embrace, much closer than they were before. He was once again moved by how easily Blaine knew just what he needed to hear, and it was making his heart soar with gratitude.

"Thank you Blaine."

"You're welcome Kurt," his boyfriend whispered, gently weaving their fingers together again.

Eventually the paler boy laughed against a warm shoulder. "Blaine Cornelius Anderson. Still sounds very upper-crust."

"Are you ever gonna tell me if that's a good or a bad thing," the older Warbler asked, sounding like he wouldn't really mind either way.

Kurt grinned at him and brought his hand up to a stubbled jaw, forcing their lips together in a passion that told Blaine the answer.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact, the man who plays Wiggins, among an impressive myriad of Disney characters, David Odgen Stiers, came out in 2010. :) Yeah, I don't really know where this one came from…and it's a touch rushed, so I *may* go back and re-edit, but for now I like it, so I certainly hope you do too! And Cornelius? I don't know, I've always had a soft spot for that name! So, the usual feel free to favereview if you liked it or didn't like it. Feedback gives you wings.**


End file.
